Lujo
left|800px »Du wirst die Welt niemals richtig genießen, bis nicht der Wind durch Deine Adern fließt, dich der Himmel zudeckt und die Sterne Dich krönen. « I= Ouverture thumb|right ☠ Die Augen der großen Frau suchten den Boden voll Verzweiflung ab. In der Ferne hörte sie das Krachen und Knallen der euflischen Maschine, die sie aus dem Dunkel und der Pein getragen hatte. Doch nun war sie verschollen und zerschmettert. Nur ferne Rauchschwaden zeugten vom Unglück, was geschehen sein mochte. »KLEINES!« Sie rief so laut, wie es ihre Stimme her gab. Und nochmals. Und nochmals. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Wieder rief sie. Und rief.Stundenlang taumelte sie so durch den Wald. Längst trat Angstschweiß auf ihre Stirn. Längst raste ihr Herz in wilder Verzweiflung. Als es hinter ihr im Unterholz knackte. Voller Hoffnung wirbelte das Vieraweib herum und suchte die Jugendliche mit sehnenden Augen, nur um zu erstarren. Ein Trupp bewaffneter Männer drangen aus dem Finster der Baumgruppen. Hyuran. Elezen. Teilweise trugen sie die Rüstungen ihrer Herkunft. Teilweise war ihre Kleidung wild zusammen gewürfelt und fremd. So wie der gierige Blick in ihren Augen. Und da wusste sie unweigerlich: sie würde töten müssen um zu überleben. ☠ |-| II= Aktuelles 710px Immer und überall zu sehen. Gibt sie sich offiziell als erfolgreiche Händlerin aus. Das Maschinenwerk und die Waffe an ihrer Flanke erzählen aber eine andere Geschichte. So nennt sie Gerüchterweise eine euflische Flugmaschine ihr eigen. Angeblich für den Handel. Andere munkeln, sie sei eine waschechte Freibeuterin der Lüfte! |-| III= Aussehen --Name:Lujo| Rubintäubchen-- --Rasse:Viera|Rava-- --Alter: 5o Jahre-- --Größe: ~185 cm-- --Haar: flammendes Blutrot-- --Augen: zartes Minzgrün-- --Haut: Schokolade-- thumb|left|400px Dunkle Schokoladenhaut. Wildes, flammendes Haar. Hochgewachsen, muskulös, weiblich. Augen in einem konträren, sanften Pfefferminzton. Stets ein Lächeln auf den vollen, koketten und zuweilen frechen Lippen. Ruhig geschwungene Brauen, die ihre sympathische und ruhig fröhliche Ader untermalen. Lujo ist in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Blickfang. Nicht nur die Augenklappe, die je nach Lust und Laune mal auf dem linken oder rechten Auge getragen wird, oder die goldenen Zähne, die einem hier und da entgegen blitzen, aber ebenso scheinbar nur aus einer falschen Auflage bestehen. Sondern auch die neckischen Sommersprossen, die ihren ganzen Körper einhüllen und jeden Flecken der dunklen Haut bedecken, als wäre sie ein besonders köstlicher Streuselkuchen. Ihr Lachen ist warm und ansteckend. Und sie lacht viel! Ihre Art ist provokant und flirtend, aber niemals billig, oder zu lasziv. Eine Frau mit Anstand, wenn man es so nennen wollte. Eine Frau, die sich durchaus dem Gegenüber anzupassen weiß. Seltener sieht man sie noch in Öl beschmierten Hosen und Handschuhen, während sie mit Schraubschlüssel und Hammer zu Werke geht. Diese Zeiten scheinen vorbei. Aber auch das ist sie. Lujo. Wie der Name schon sagt: verwilderte Taube. ☠ |-| IV= Beziehungen 710px ✰Seele❤ Herz ღ Begehr ※Freund ♦Gesehen ㄨUnlieb H a f e n ''' Vater und Mutter✰- »Verloren. Ich versuche nicht mehr an euch zu denken und hoffe der Schmerz wird vergehen. Irgendwann.« '''W e r f t Lichter✰ღ※- »Ich verdanke dir viel. Mehr als ich zurückgeben kann.« die Crew ❤※ - »Ihr seid ebenso verrückt wie ich. Das mag ich an euch!« W o l k e n Großväterchen♦ღ- »Ich wünschte du wärst damals nicht gegangen.« Kleines❤✰※- »Wo nur, steckst du? Meine Suche verläuft sich immer mehr im Sande. Aber ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich finden!« M ö w e n Largos♦- »Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen, sie zu finden. Enttäusche mich nicht, Rotschopf!« S t u r m 710px Garlearㄨㄨㄨ- »Ich werde euch niemals vergeben. Niemals vergessen.« |-| V= Gallerie ffxiv_dx11 2019-09-10 19-42-06.png ffxiv_dx11 2019-08-02 19-29-05.png ffxiv_dx11 2019-07-25 14-36-29.png ffxiv_dx11 2019-08-07 19-06-07.png |-| VI= OoC Kontakt -Bei Interesse einfach anwispern! Lujo ist jedoch ein Lich Charakter! -bei Interesse an einer Comission, gilt das Selbe, hier ein paar Bildbeispiele: https://www.deviantart.com/xxsivxx/gallery/ -verwendeter Schriftfont Cinzel Decorative -Bilder sind teilweise von mir erstellt und teilweise für mich angefertigt worden -Design erstellt von Veemi und kann hier nachgelesen werden. -Das Design wurde inspiriert von: Kiri Template, Abelias Template, D'lyhhia's 2.0 Wiki Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Viera